


No Promises Broken

by Churbooseanon



Series: Call and Answer [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-26 23:51:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1707098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Churbooseanon/pseuds/Churbooseanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He should have made them promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Promises Broken

He had made no promises. There had been no moment where Washington had come out and said the words ‘I won’t leave you like he did.’ Maybe they had been implied, but that wasn’t something that Caboose was all that good at understanding. But no, he was pretty sure, positive even, that there hadn’t been a promise.

Yet, watching Agent Washington out there, standing up slowly and groggily after getting hurt, that was the moment he knew he should have asked. He shouldn’t have accepted his helmet back, not until Wash had promised. He shouldn’t have told Freckles to listen to Wash, not until Wash had promised. He shouldn’t have let this happen. Any of this.

"Freckles!" Washington shouts after a moment of evaluating the situation. Caboose could hear it from all the way over here. "SHAKE!"

Then the ground is shaking. Someone grabs his arm, drags him back a few steps. The rocks are falling and falling and taking away the sight of Washington and Mister Sarge and Freckles and the nasty man who was taking everything away from him all over again because he hadn’t thought to make Washington promise not to leave them behind like Church had.

Or maybe it was that they were leaving him behind this time.

"Caboose, we’ve gotta go!" Tucker insists, grabbing his arm and trying to drag him away from the rocks.

Slowly he turns away from the stones he knows he’ll never be able to get through.

He should have made him promise.

Should have made them both promise.

"This would have been the best time to come back, Church. The best time."

Slowly he trudges along after Tucker and the Reds and the new people. This would have been the best time, the very best time.

Either they never really had been best friends, or Church just didn’t care enough to know when he was needed. And Washington…

All he had left now was Tucker.

It wasn’t enough. He should have made them promise.


End file.
